Juego de palabras
by Clawliette
Summary: Relatos cortos e inconexos. Mundos alternativos en menos de 500 palabras. Juegos de palabras o palabras juguetonas. No hallarás cannon por aquí, pero sí mucho Harmione.
1. Paciencia

Harry Potter y todo lo relacionado no me pertenece. Si así fuera, las cosas hubieran sido muy distintas. Todo es de Rowling y de la Warner y yo sólo lo tomo por un rato para hacerme la vida más amena.

* * *

**Paciencia...**

"Paciencia, Ron..." se decía mentalmente. "Paciencia... Todo acabará pronto."

Era la quinta o sexta vez que Luna pasaba lentamente por la habitación con la varita tras la oreja derecha, meditando sobre el sitio ideal para la cuna. Su barriga de ocho meses le impedía ir demasiado aprisa.

—No lo sé —había dicho Luna al dar la vuelta una vez más— ¿Tú qué opinas?

—Yo creo que...

—No, ahí no —contestó ella más para si misma que para él, señalando una esquina.

—Tal vez deberíamos...

—Oh, no digas tonterías, Ronald —dijo Luna agitando una mano para callarlo, mientras se ponía la otra en el vientre.

—¡Pero yo no he dicho nada! —exclamó indignado.

— Tú no, Ron... —dijo Luna abriendo mucho los ojos color zafiro—. Tu hijo...

"Paciencia, Ron" decían Harry y Hermione en la sala de hospital. "Paciencia... Todo acabará pronto."

Era la quinta o sexta vez que Ron paseaba por la habitación...

* * *

¡Hola a todos! Si alguna vez se pasaron por LPDF y jugaron "El reto de las palabras", sepan que éste relato inició la cadena. No se lo robé a Phoenix_13. Yo soy Phoenix_13, pero no puedo usar ese nombre no sé por qué.

Pondré todos los relatos con los que participé en ese momento. Luego veremos si puedo hacer más con palabras que sugieran.

Mientras tanto, un review se agradece.

Clawliette


	2. Pastel de fresas

Harry Potter y todo aquello relacionado con él no me pertenece. Es de Rowling y de la Warner. Yo lo tomé, lo metí a la licuadora y salió esta cosa.

* * *

—¡Con un demonio, James! ¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso?

—Oh vamos Lily, relájate.

La pelirroja lo miró ceñuda. Dejó de batir la pasta que tenía en un bowl y puso las manos en las caderas. Tenía el pelo alborotado y la cara cubierta de harina. James sonrió y se acercó a ella. Lily retrocedió hasta la barra del desayunador.

—Te ves muy linda.

—Y tú como un idiota —dijo ella sonriendo—. Deja de comerte las fresas, ¿quieres? Y ayúdame con el pastel.

—No puedo evitarlo —dijo James tomando otra fresa, grande y roja, del bowl—, soy adicto a las fresas.

—Oh vamos —dijo Lily empujando levemente a James—. Si no me vas a ayudar, ve a ver que Harry no esté molestando al gato, o haz algo de provecho.

—Bueno —dijo James llevándose las fresas con él—, me voy.

—Sí, pero las fresas se quedan —dijo Lily quitándoselas de un tirón.

—No —dijo James tomando el bowl—, las fresas vienen conmigo.

—Para nada, se quedan aquí.

—Nada de eso, se van.

—Se quedan.

—Se van.

Un bebé de cabello negro, de casi un año de edad, entró gateando a la cocina, seguido de un bello gato color canela que movía la cola con elegancia. Se sentó entre los adultos y miró la escena desde el suelo.

—Se quedan aquí y es mi última palabra, Potter —exclamó Lily sin advertir al bebé que estaba bajo ellos.

—¡Mamá! ¡Lily no me deja comer fresas!

—Oh diablos… ¿Por qué eres tan llorón?

Una mujer de cabello castaño enmarañado apareció de repente. Miró al bebé que estaba bajo Lily y James y se acercó a él. El bebé extendió los brazos hacia su madre y ella lo alzó.

—¿Pueden dejar de pelear? —dijo Hermione.

—Lo siento, mamá —dijo Lily en un susurro, haciendo una mueca.

—¿Cuánto tiempo lleva aquí su hermano?

—Ni idea —contestó James.

—Como sea, su padre los está esperando con el pastel.

—Olvídalo —dijo Lily—. Mi hermano nos ha hecho el favor de acabarse las fresas.

—Lo bueno es que Rose compró uno de chocolate —dijo Hermione haciéndole gestos al bebé que tenía en los brazos—. Vamos, su padre se impacienta.

Salieron de la cocina y se dirigieron al comedor, que estaba lleno de gente. Sentado en la cabecera de la mesa, se hallaba un hombre grande, de cabello negro azabache (como el bebé que llevaba Hermione) y ojos verdes, con una extraña cicatriz en la frente. Alrededor de él, sentados a la mesa, estaban todos sus hijos. Albus y Rose a su derecha y Hugo y Jane a su izquierda. Lily y James se sentaron con sus hermanos (biológicos y adoptivos) y Hermione, junto con su pequeño Harry, se sentó en el otro lado de la mesa, donde tras de ella había un cartel que rezaba: "Feliz aniversario, papá y mamá".

* * *

Sí, la idea era que se confundieran un poco. Pero no me culpen a mi. Culpen a Jo por usar los mismos nombres para sus hijos.

Había uno antes de éste, pero creo que es bastante malo. Si tengo tiempo (e inspiración) lo corregiré y lo subiré. Si no, pues no.

¿Review?

Clawliette


	3. Trucos bajo la manga

Harry Potter y demás no me pertenecen. Disfruten este pequeño Fire&Ice.

Tiene ligeras insinuaciones a cosas de mayores. Se recomienda discreción, aunque lo escribí cuando tenía diecisiete años. Pero vamos, que no es la gran cosa.

* * *

**Trucos bajo la manga**

Nunca debes retar a una Weasley a hacer nada.

Puedes salir perjudicado.

Y nunca, nunca en tu vida debes jugar poker con una Weasley.

O con sus amigos.

Draco Malfoy había aprendido por la mala esa lección.

Sentados a la mesa de la casa de Harry, los seis jóvenes jugaban cartas. Apostaban todo lo que podían, sin escatimar en dinero u objetos valiosos.

Justo al centro se hallaban los pendientes de rábano de Luna, el libro _Historia de Hogwarts_ de Hermione, un par de calcetines de los Chudley Cannons de Ron, el par de gafas de Harry y la varita de Ginny.

Draco tenía que apostar algo ahora.

No podía poner los 50 galeones que llevaba encima… Pero tampoco iba a dejar a la suerte su varita mágica.

—Está prohibido usar _legermancia_, Draco —le recordó Hermione, quien inmediatamente empezó a pensar en algo que tenía que ver con calabazas.

—No la necesito, Granger —musitó él, mirando su juego.

Tenía una perfecta tercia de ases, por lo que estaba seguro de ganar. Todos habían apostado reales miserias, con excepción de Ginny, que se veía muy segura de sí misma y se abanicaba con sus cinco cartas.

Bajó sus cartas lentamente. Las colocó boca abajo en la mesa e inmediatamente convocó un pedazo de pergamino, un tintero y una pluma. Garabateó algo y lo puso encima del montón de cachivaches de sus colegas.

—¿Quién se va? —preguntó Draco, adoptando una postura triunfante.

Harry aventó su juego y tomó sus gafas del montón de cosas. Hermione suspiró y también dejó su mano. Ron y Luna se miraron, miraron a Draco y después a Ginny. Ambos abandonaron el juego. Ahora todo quedaba entre Malfoy y Weasley.

—¿Qué has apostado, Malfoy? —dijo Ginny tomando el pedazo de pergamino— ¿Acaso es un vale de "Te debo"?

—No, Weasley —dijo Draco—. Es algo mucho mejor que tu varita.

—Ya veo —dijo Ginny tras leer la nota y sonreír seductoramente—. Es tu varita…

Una mancha rosa se extendió por el rostro de Draco, los demás rieron.

—Apuesto lo mismo —dijo Ginny agregando su firma a la nota que había hecho Draco, y recogió su varita.

—Tercia de Ases —cantó triunfante Draco. Alzó los brazos, puso las manos en la nuca y miró a Ginny, expectante.

—Vaya… sí que eres bueno —dijo Ginny sonrojándose, Draco sonrió—. Pero no lo suficiente.

Dio la vuelta a su mano: una excelente quintilla de reinas, con el as que le faltaba a Draco.

—Parece que me debes tu varita, Draco —dijo Ginny desde su asiento.

—Esta misma noche te la doy —replicó Draco, haciendo caso omiso a Ron, que parecía ahogarse con la cerveza de mantequilla.

* * *

Este es uno de mis favoritos. Draco y Ginny juntos me hacen muy, muy, muy feliz. Casi tanto como Harry y Hermione. O Hermione y Draco... En fin.

Igual había unos cuantos antes que éste, pero no me terminan de convencer. Algún día, quizá.

¿Review?

Clawliette


	4. Cuestión de espacio I

Harry Potter y Hermione Granger (y demás) no me pertenecen. Se pertenecen el uno al otro y ambos a Rowling y a la Warner. Yo sólo los pongo juntos en una tienda y... bueno, pasan cosas.

No es nada del otro mundo, pero de todas formas hay cosas que pueden no ser consideradas para niños. Discreción, muchachos.

* * *

**Cuestión de espacio**

Las aves trinaban sobre su cabeza cuando Harry despertó sin abrir los ojos todavía. Giró sobre sí mismo, intentando volver a conciliar el sueño y, al ver que era imposible, abrió un ojo. A su derecha pudo distinguir un bulto azul con cabeza castaña que respiraba pausadamente, muy cerca de él. Sonrió y se incorporó lentamente, procurando no despertar a Hermione. Palpó un poco por ahí y tras unos segundos halló sus gafas, se las puso con calma y miró a su alrededor.

Podía ver las sombras de los árboles proyectadas en la lona de la tienda gracias al sol de la mañana que empezaba a asomarse. Se acomodó para quedar sentado; debajo de él, el césped hacía las veces de colchón; aunque una que otra piedra se encajara de repente, era realmente cómodo.

Una gota fría de rocío cayó sobre la piel de su espalda. Sobresaltado, buscó entre el montón de cobijas, ropa y almohadas, algo para ponerse encima pues una gotera se había formado en el techo, justo encima de él.

Hermione se despertó entonces. Se estiró como un gatito y le dedicó una sonrisa; se levantó también, vestida sólo con la camiseta que Harry estaba intentando encontrar.

—Buenos días —dijo él, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

—No sé que tan buenos sean —replicó ella, llevándose una mano a la nuca y haciendo un gesto de dolor.

—¿Has pasado mala noche? —inquirió Harry conteniendo una sonrisa burlona.

—No —contestó ella tras un gran bostezo—. La verdad es que la noche ha sido estupenda —guiñó un ojo y se deslizó unos centímetros hasta acomodarse entre los brazos de Harry.

—¿Entonces…? —insistió él, apoyando el mentón en la cabeza de Hermione.

—No me explico por qué tienes esa fijación con las tiendas, Harry —dijo ella con los ojos cerrados. Harry dejó escapar una risita.

—Me gusta el aire libre —respondió él, restándole importancia.

—¿Y por eso trajiste una tienda muggle en vez de una mágica? —dijo ella— ¡Pudimos haber tenido más espacio!

—Ya te lo dije, fue sin querer —dijo Harry con desgano—. Me confundí… La próxima vez no volverá a suceder.

—Olvídalo —bufó Hermione abriendo los ojos y mirándolo fijamente.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Tiene su encanto esto de no tener mucho espacio, ¿no te parece? —Harry sonrió con la mirada traviesa de Hermione, que se mordió el labio inferior en una sonrisa torcida.

—¡Pero…! ¡Es como estar en un armario de escobas! —exclamó Harry liberándola de su abrazo.

—Justamente en eso pensaba —dijo Hermione dirigiéndole una elocuente mirada antes de besarlo.

* * *

Ahora que los reviso, creo que éstos eran los únicos que yo escribí que valían la pena de ese juego. Buscaré los drabbles con los que participé, hay algunos que merecen la pena, creo yo.

Mientras tanto, se quedan con estos cuatro. En cuanto haya un triste y solitario review, actualizo con uno inédito. Para saber que alguien además de mi los está leyendo :)

¿Review?

Clawliette


	5. Y ella se fue

Harry Potter no me pertenece. Jo y la Warner siguen teniendo los derechos y yo sigo siendo muy pobre para comprarlos. Quizá algún día.

* * *

**Y ella se fue**

Ella fue feliz.

Siempre sonriente, siempre dulce.  
Como sus padres la habían enseñado a ser.  
Sus padres.

Dos personas buenas, amables… que nada tenían que ver con magos, hechizos, maldiciones, cicatrices.  
Sólo con una bruja.  
Y con su mejor amigo.

El viento soplaba con fuerza, vaticinando una tormenta.  
Era diecinueve de septiembre.

Harry miraba la lápida frente a él con las manos crispadas. Los ojos secos de tanto llorar, los labios amoratados por el frío.  
Aún más fría Hermione, bajo la cripta.

Todo por su culpa.

Los Granger habían sido descubiertos. Y los habían matado cruelmente frente a ella.  
Harry lo vio.  
Hermione, desesperada y herida, buscó consuelo en todos, especialmente en Harry.  
Y él se alejó.

No volvió a verla nunca más. Meses más tarde había querido buscarla y confesarle su sentir. Pero no halló más que una fría piedra con su nombre grabado.

Y su historia narrada en un papel ensangrentado:

_Señor Juez:_

La vida me ha sido arrebatada, como las hojas de un libro, como los recuerdos de mi mente, como el amor de mi vida.

Cumplí con mi misión.  
Sólo quería una vida en paz.  
Y me han quitado lo que más amaba.

Ya no quiero seguir.  
La vida, ahora se me va, como el agua entre las manos…

Como la sangre de mis venas…

—Feliz cumpleaños, Hermione —susurró Harry con voz ronca, dejando en la cripta un ramo de violetas perpetuas.

Y entre las flores un anillo.

Y en el anillo una promesa.

* * *

Si esperaban continuación de "Cuestión de espacio" siento decepcionarlos. Primero tengo que escribirla xD. Se aceptan sugerencias de palabras.

Éste en realidad no era parte del juego, sino de otra dinámica que hacíamos en el foro. Digamos que aquí la palabra era "suicidio".

Mil gracias a todos por sus reviews. Ya los he contestado todos, así que espero verlos por aquí en un rato más.

¿Dudas, comentarios, palabras para escribir, **reviews**?


	6. No

No sé si hace falta que lo diga, pero Harry Potter no me pertenece. Es única y exclusivamente de Hermione (y de Jo y de la Warner, pero eso es aparte). Yo sólo saco uno que otro trapo sucio al sol :)

* * *

_"¿Quisieras casarte conmigo?"_

Casarse.

Matrimonio.

Harry.

Yo.

¿Desde cuándo el mundo comenzó a girar a la izquierda?

No es que no me alegre, ni siquiera es porque sea precipitado. Al contrario, empezaba a pensar que me saldrían raíces de tanto esperar esa simple frase. Pero eso de llegar de repente a mi oficina en el Ministerio, sentarse en el sillón y soltarlo así nada más me ha tomado desprevenida.

No fue la declaración romántica que algunas soñarían, no fue el momento mágico que relatan las historias rosas. No necesitaba serlo. No quería que fuese así otra vez. Harry no es cursi, es simplemente Harry, y sé que estas cosas no se le dan bien. Así es mi Harry, así lo quiero. Así me gusta.

Bromista como siempre.

Sonreí y negué con la cabeza. Harry se levantó de su lugar y se acercó a mi escritorio.

_"Cásate conmigo"_

_"¿Es en serio?"_

Empecé a sonrojarme. Sus ojos verdes podían más que mil hechizos Imperius, aparté la vista y seguí ordenando papeles.

_"No bromeo con estas cosas, Hermione"_

Va en serio.

_"No podemos, Harry"_

_"¿Por qué no?"_

_"Estoy casada con Ron"_

_"¿Alguna vez eso ha sido impedimento para nosotros?"_

Me mordí el labio, reprimiendo una sonrisa. Supe que leería la respuesta en mis ojos.

_"No"_

* * *

Y bien, les dejo este que me encanta. Lo siento si se hieren algunas suceptibilidades. Y aclaro de una vez: no odio a Ron, sólo lo quiero bien lejos de Hermione y bien cerca de Luna. Así. Lo mismo para Ginny (aunque a veces sí me cae un poco mal, pero no demasiado).

Siempre he querido hacer secuela y precuela de éste, pero nunca he podido imaginar una buena escena para cuando tengan que decírselo a Ron. Así que aquí se queda y vive feliz. Por lo menos yo vivo feliz.

¿Review?

Clawliette


	7. Broma privada

Como saben ya, Harry es de Hermione y viceversa.

Jo y la Warner también tienen poder sobre él, pero es con Hermione con quien está unido de por vida.

* * *

**Broma privada**

No había nada más reconfortante que la quietud del hogar un sábado por la mañana. Mientras Ron y Ginny jugaban una emocionante partida de ajedrez mágico en la mesita de centro, Hermione se perdía en la inmensidad de un libro de pasta gruesa, cuyo título Harry no alcanzaba a leer desde el otro extremo de la sala.

Era increíble cómo se acomodaba en el sillón, con las piernas recogidas, apoyando el libro entre sus brazos, como acunando a un bebé, dejando una cortina de largo y enmarañado cabello castaño cayendo con gracia en su rostro, ocultándola del resto del mundo. Con cada línea sus grandes ojos castaños se movían de un lado a otro, reflejando en su rostro fino las emociones que le producía su apacible lectura. Fruncía el ceño, torcía la boca y se dejaba llevar por las palabras. Incluso se reía en algunos momentos, mordiéndose los labios para acallar su pequeña y privada alegría. Movía suavemente los dedos para cambiar de página y giraba lentamente la cabeza, para no perderse ningún detalle de su mundo. Cada mueca era nueva para Harry, a pesar de que llevaba más de diez años de verla leyendo en un rincón, totalmente ajena al mundo que la rodeaba y seguía su curso sin siquiera rozarla, sin alterar ni un poco el instante etéreo en el que se hallaba envuelta.

De pronto, Hermione alzó la vista un instante, mirando fijamente a los verdes ojos que la recorrían, como acariciándola. Harry sonrió ampliamente mientras ella le devolvía la sonrisa, meneando la cabeza y girando los ojos, volviendo a su lectura.

—¿Qué tanto miras? —soltó Ginny de pronto, analizando el tablero pero dirigiéndose a Harry en particular.

—A la mujer de mi vida —contestó Harry resueltamente, acariciando los lacios cabellos rojos de ella, pero sin voltear a verla. Ginny se dio por aludida y sonrió con suficiencia.

Hermione cerró de golpe el libro, estirándose como un gatito. Con un suave movimiento, bajó del sillón hasta quedar a la altura de Ron y se sentó a su lado, escudriñando el tablero con ojos veloces.

—Creo que eso es un jaque mate, Ron —sentenció Hermione, buscando la mirada aprobatoria de Harry, que compartía con ella una broma privada.

* * *

Y eso es lo más cannon que puedo escribir. Espero que les haya gustado.

¿Reviews?


End file.
